Multi-directional display devices are often in demand in public places such as plaza or shopping mall. In order to realize multi-directional displaying, multiple displays are usually arranged in various directions in the public places. This is a waste of resources.
At present, multi-facet displays for multi-directional displaying have been commercially available. These multi-facet displays are usually formed by splicing a plurality of individual displays. However, since each of the individual displays more or less have a frame at the time of displaying, a broader frame can be formed accordingly after a plurality of individual displays are spliced, seriously impacting on the displaying effect of the multi-facet display.